


Plans and Changes

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danganronpa IF continuity, F/M, Gen, Ship Tease, spoilers for the entire hope's peak saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Getting everyone out of the school was just the beginning, after all. Trust wasn't easy, things were changing, and plans had to be made.





	Plans and Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I had gotten on tumblr whoopsie daisy.

Mukuro almost never missed anything. She always had to be on guard, and always had to be quick on her feet. It was one of the first rules she had to deal with, back with Fenrir - always be aware of your surroundings, always watch out for everything. You have to be on guard. You can never know where will the next strike will come from. The only people you could trust, were your comrades.

You can’t be part of Fenrir, if there was any chance you would betray someone, after all.

It was weird, it was something new, and sometimes Mukuro found herself longing for that trust. Having people you can fall back to.

She would tell herself she had Junko.

Then again, she knew that if she were to fall, Junko would just step to the side, and probably even kick into her once she is down.

Trust was something that Mukuro had to learn with Fenrir, and then unlearn with Junko - and apparently, she had to learn it all again now. Over and over again, with the Future Foundation.

She wasn’t an agent - no one in their right mind would have made her into an agent, but they allowed her to work with them, and that was more than nothing. That was a first step. They didn’t trust her, not one bit, she could feel Sakakura’s burning gaze following her, wherever she went, and she tried to ignore it.

Speaking of the Future Foundation…

-

She did tell the others about Yukizome.

At least the more reasonable ones - the smarter ones.

“There are others, though” Mukuro said simply. “Either we get rid of them, or…”

“No” Makoto said firmly, shaking his head. “You… you could change too, right? If you could, so can they.”

“We can make a positive spin out of this” Byakuya fixed his glasses, looking at the little council they made there. “I seriously doubt Munakata would change his mind about killing the… other Remnants of Despair. If we really do plan on helping them, we should try to keep Yukizome under wraps for now. And then…”

“And then after we have the others, we can tell Munakata it all” Kyoko finished, nodding to herself. “We should have a plan until then.”

“Chihiro told me about that program… maybe we could use it” Makoto mused.

Mukuro looked at the three of them, bouncing off ideas of each other, and she felt a pang of jealousy in her chest.

“How can I help?”

She wasn’t a planner. She wasn’t good at strategies.

But there had to be something she could do.

And there was.

-

“You aren’t… her. Right?”

She went to Yukizome in a blonde wig, and a grin on her face, that never stopped feeling unnatural to her.

“Right. But close enough for you to listen, right?”

Yukizome looked down, and there was a lost, glazed over look in her eyes.

“Is this all part of the plan? Wasn’t the killing game supposed to… go on? To start?”

“It is part of a plan, yes. So… just keep being a Future Foundation agent, and don’t cause too much trouble.”

“Huh?” Yukizome slowly looked up, her eyes barely focusing on Mukuro. “I thought… despair was the goal?”

“Despair is always the goal, but my sister has a plan” Mukuro said simply. “Ruining her plan would not give her despair - it would make her furious. And that’s not what you want.”

It was a lie.

Of course, it was, that wasn’t what Junko was like, at all.

But Yukizome didn’t know better.

-

It was underhanded, and Mukuro knew that Makoto didn’t like it.

“I still think telling them would be the right choice” Makoto told Mukuro once, tapping with his feet impatiently. “I don’t like lying to Munakata.”

“Sometimes lying helps you achieve more, though.”

“I know. I know he would not react well. Odds are, he wouldn’t even believe us” Makoto frowned. “I still don’t have to like it.

-

Mukuro wasn’t originally supposed to go to Towa City, but as soon as she heard of the situation, she ran.

She wasn’t a planner.

She wasn’t good at strategies.

But she was good at fighting, if nothing else.

It was absolute and total chaos, and hard to keep track of, and she was quite sure she must have had to miss Komaru Naegi and Toko a few times by just a few seconds, but she was trying her best to at least destroy the Monokumas, and subdue the kids. Well, she didn’t reach the Warriors of Hope - apparently the girls got that handled, which, good on them.

She was proud of Toko, her resolve, and fighting spirit, and Genocide Jack too.

Really, even if Genocide Jack could change…

Then maybe…

She couldn’t finish her thought process, because she sensed a presence nearby - no, not nearby.

Someone was  _ right behind her. _

People don’t just get right behind Mukuro Ikusaba.

It did not happen - so she turned around, knife in hand, and suddenly, there was a hand on her wrist, and next she knew, she was on her back, with a foot on her chest.

She could have recognized that long, flowing dark hair, and those piercing red eyes everywhere.

“I did not expect to run into you here. But you don’t seem surprised.”

“You are the soldier. Of course you’d come here and help out your classmates.”

His voice was emotionless just as she remembered, as he took off his leg from her chest, letting her to get back up.

“...you knew the killing game would fail?”

Izuru looked at her, his face unreadable as usual. Mukuro did not know who he used to be, before Hope’s Peak got their claws into him and created this… being that Izuru was, but she couldn’t help but wonder if he used to show his emotions more.

“This was one of the possible outcomes, yes. One that had a smaller chance of happening, but as soon as Makoto Naegi got the Escape Button, I knew this would end like this.”

“You don’t seem very torn up about it.”

“Why would I be torn up about something I predicted? Everything is as I thought it would be. Everything is still predictable, and boring.”

“...you know, you kind of are like Junko.”

There was something in Izuru’s eye - a flash of  _ something.  _ Anger? Disagreement? Annoyance? Whatever it was, it was gone in an instant, and Mukuro couldn’t help but wonder if she had imagined it.

“You, on the other hand, might dress like her, but you are even less and less like her.”

“...huh?”

Izuru stepped forward, standing in front of Mukuro, almost towering over her.

“You were her shadow, you were moving after her, jumping for her every whim. But you stood up for her. You even got your first scars to help your classmates."

“...did that surprise you?”

“Hardly” Izuru’s voice still didn’t betray any emotions whatsoever. “As soon as I saw you interact with your classmates, I knew this was a distinct possibility. Junko Enoshima might adore her classmates, but you are still more affected by them. So yes, it was easy to pick up on what was about to happen. People can change, even if there is a method in their change. Change is boring, if it is predictable change.”

Mukuro opened her mouth, only to close it again, not finding the words - and Izuru just turned around, starting to walk away.

“Wait! We have a plan!”

“A plan to save the members of Ultimate Despair, I assume” Izuru didn’t even look back. “And you need my cooperation to collect them, correct? Bring back the status quo as it was before the world ended.”

“You are bored either way, aren’t you?” Mukuro asked, in a sharp way. “And you hate my sister, and want to get back at my sister. Why don’t you help us foil her plan?”

“Foiling her plan would just bring her despair. And in the end, isn’t that what she wants?”

Mukuro was struggling to find the words again, and Izuru just raised a hand, pointing at a direction.

“One of them went that way.”

She didn’t need to be told twice - she turned, and ran.

-

Komaru Naegi didn’t look much like her brother, unless she smiled, and Toko was nervously fixing her dress next to her.

“Oh, so you are one of my brother’s classmates, right? Good to meet you!” Komaru’s smile was somewhat shakey, but it seemed like she was starting to get herself together.

“Y---yeah, right. She is. B---but I guess she would be happy, if… if she were more” Toko had a lopsided grin on her face, and Mukuro felt her face heat up.

“Wh--what do you mean?!”

“Hah, look at you. Big bad despair soldier lady, blushing when we mention her crush.”

“I… I don’t, I…”

“Oh really? You have a crush?” Komaru seemed very enthusiastic too, clasping her hands together. “I’m sure my brother likes you back! I mean why wouldn’t he? You are so pretty, and strong, and everything!”

Mukuro briefly wondered if it was too late to run after Izuru Kamukura to get him to kill her, especially seeing the smug way Toko was smirking.

-

“So. We are getting anonymous tips about the location of the different Remnants of Despair all across the country” Makoto sat down next to her on the stairs of the Future Foundation building, nudging her playfully. “I suppose you don’t have anything to do with that, huh?”

She thought of Izuru’s form as he was walking away, and he thought of how the Remnants fell into Despair, changing almost completely, how everyone in her class seemed to change (well, almost everyone), and how even Genocide Jack had stopped killing.

She thought of Izuru’s words.

People change, even Izuru could admit it, and she wondered if…

“Hey, Makoto, do you think Junko could change?”

“Well… I think you know her better than I do” Makoto was hesitating. “But I think… no, I believe that if someone wants to change, they can.”

“Wants to change, huh…”

She thought of Junko, and Izuru’s retreating form again.

They were collecting the Remnants of Despair one by one, and they had this plan, Chihiro was working on the Neo World Program, and they were figuring out how to tell the other members, especially Munakata the plan, but at least they had something.

But Izuru was still out there, and Mukuro had no idea what to expect of him.

Junko was also out there, and Mukuro knew fully well what to expect of her.

She knew Junko would never want to change, but she had no idea if Izuru could be convinced… or would he be even capable of change.

There was no one else like Izuru Kamukura, after all.

In a way, she didn’t know which one was the bigger threat, especially as…

“We might end up getting caught between two forces” Mukuro warned Makoto. “If… If Junko is planning something, and…”

She couldn’t finish, because Makoto’s hand was suddenly over hers, and with his warm hand covering hers, and his warm smile on his face, Mukuro could completely forget about whatever she was worried about, whether Izuru and Junko had some showdown planned out between themselves.

“It’ll be okay” Makoto said, his warm smile unwavering.

And Mukuro believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
